


last night (only a wish)

by questionablesidekick



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/M, Injustice, Mention of major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablesidekick/pseuds/questionablesidekick
Summary: The night before Dick left for Gotham and Kori left for the Fortress was quiet. Peaceful. A good night for the tragedy that was ahead of them.





	last night (only a wish)

The apartment was quiet. The lone light inside was coming from the television, it was otherwise dark. Both of the occupants were leaving, and neither of them wanted to go. Their world had gone mad- Metropolis was gone, the Justice League had broken apart. There were things lurking in the dark, now, and Kori didn’t think it was possible to fight them all without hope. 

 

Her phone buzzed. Once, twice. Kon again. She ignored it, instead turning on the couch to face Dick. 

 

“Dick,” she said, “I wish.” She stopped herself. The television switched to two old men debating about Superman’s current actions. What did she wish? That Dick didn’t leave for Gotham, and she didn’t leave for the Fortress? That the sinking feeling in her stomach would leave her be? The clock ticked above her, and time was inevitably running out. 

 

Dick finished lacing up his boots. He knelt on the ground in front of her, barely coming up to Kori’s chin. It was almost a kind of benediction, a blessing. “Hey,” Dick said. He sounded so tired. “It’ll only be a few days. More like two weeks knowing Bruce, but it’s not the longest we’ve been apart.” He took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. “I bet you won’t even miss me.”

 

Kori smiled. “I have  _ always  _ missed you.” She leaned forward to kiss the top of his head. “What is happening now- I worry.” Dick’s coolness to her warmth grounded her some, for he was here with her and they were both alive and well. 

 

“I’ll call you,” he said, and he stood. “I promise.” He looked at the clock by the door and hid a wince. The clock itself had been a gift from Raven, long ago. Dick was running late. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Kori said. She stood to give him a proper kiss, one that left them both smiling. She realized her wish was small. Insignificant, for all she wanted was this moment to last a lifetime. “Remember to keep in touch, no matter  _ what  _ Batman says.”

 

He laughed. “I will, I will.” Something still wasn’t right and both of them knew it, and Dick still left and she still left. In the phantom zone, it was the only thing that haunted her. She prayed for every wretched moment she was inside that Dick was alright and alive.

 

When she finally was free, Kori wailed when the opposite was true. 


End file.
